


Quintuplets

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Swearing, quintuplets - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I don't know how to tag properly, this is my first time.Basically, Logan, Patton, Roman, Virgil, and Deavon (Deceit) are quintupletsadopted by Thomas. I'll add warnings at the beginning of chapters of needed.





	1. The Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what to say here.
> 
> They're 16 months in this chapter.

Thomas looked at the five toddlers asleep on their cradles and couldn't breath. He had never felt so strongly. He didn't know what it was he was feeling but he knew also he wanted to do was put them close and never at them go. "I'll take all of them." He whispered.   
"Are you sure? As a first time father, you might want to pick just one, at least for now." The adoption agent said. Thomas shook his head.  
"All of them." He smiled softly, never having been so sure in his blife. The agent nodded.   
"Well, right this way, Mr. Sanders. While you fill out the paperwork, I'll have someone get them ready." Thomas nodded, unable to look away from his new children.

Logan Dicax stood beside his siblings on unsteady feet. He was dressed in his best clothes and he was delighted. They insisted on dressing him in jeans and t-shirts most the time which was awful. In his tuxedo, he felt mature and natural. He worried about getting it dirty though and clutched Patton's hand tightly. He and Patton were the only ones able to stand yet. Virgil, Deavon and Roman still were crawling. They said they were going to get a new daddy. Logan hoped he would let him wear what he wanted. I  
"Come along, boys." One of the grown ups said. Holding on to each other tightly, Patton and Logan took careful steps. Virgil and Deavon were both being carried by a grown up and Roman was carried by another, still asleep despite their best attempts to keep him awake. Deavon was talking about something he had seen on t.v, though no one was listening. After about a minute of walking, they left the building. The sun was bright and distorted his vision more than normal. Patton and Logan clung even tighter to each other as they carefully walked down the steps. Logan was about half way down when one of the grown ups text tone went off, sending a loud "Meow, Meow!" Echoing across the otherwise silent stairwell. Patton released Logan's hand and whipped around, exclaiming "Kitty!" In excitement. Logan was in middle of going down a step and though he tried to stop himself, he was knocked off balance and sent toppling down the steps. There were cries of distress from all the grown ups. Logan nwasn't really hurt, used to crashing into things and falling all the time and was about to stand up when he saw his suit. There was dust all over it and one of the knees were ripped! Sadness overwhelmed him and he began to sob, heartbroken. It was his only suit and it was ruined. Patton, unable to find a cat anywhere, started crying as well. Roman, awoken from his nap, began to wail and Virgil and Deavon, unable to help their brothers, joined in. Logan huddled into a ball, screaming when he was scooped up off the ground by a man. He had met this guy a few times before and he had been kind of fun. He sat Logan on the bottom step and looked him in the eyes.

"Hey, Logan." He said. Ignoring him, Logan continued to cry. "Are you hurt?" he asked Logan. Logan still ignored him. He wouldn't be able to understand anything Logan said, anyways. "You ripped your suit. Would you like a new one?" He offered . Logan looked up in shock, his tears slowing, his mouth open. A new suit! Logan could barely contain his excitement. "I'll take that as a yes. We'll get you a new one right away, but you need to wait a second while I calm down your brothers, okay? "Logan nodded enthusiastically, rubbing his tears off his face. The kind man moved up the steps next to Patton. He had began screaming"Kitty!" Over and over. Thomas took him from the worker who was trying to handle both him and Roman, setting him on his knee and pulling out his phone. "This is Mabel and Dipper, my mom's cat's. They're rescues and they're young adults." As he spoke, Patton calmed down and grabbed the phone, cooing as he looked at the pictures. He placed Patton on the step and took Roman. He began to sing softly.   
"I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?"  
Roman stopped crying and sang with him, the words just random sounds and off key but it didn't matter. They sang the whole song together and Roman had completely calmed down at the down, giggling. Finally, Deavon and Virgil. He picked up them both and sat them on either knee, pointing at the other three. "Don't worry, guys. You are okay and your brothers are okay. You guys are coming home with me and I'm going to adopt you all if that's okay with you?" Deavon and Virgil quit crying almost simultaneously and glanced around, seeing that their brothers were indeed okay.  
"Are we all ready to go?" The man asked. Logan eagerly hopped to his feet. He and Patton were both scooped up in spite of being able to walk.They were buckled into car seats in the back of a large red van. The kind man got into the front seat a moment later and as the quintets all drifted off to sleep, the car started and they drove off to a new life.


	2. Burns: Part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, apparently people liked this. Wow. Thanks to everyone who left kudos and commented. It inspired me to write this entire chapter. At one in the morning. This might not be my best work but I'm too tired to care.
> 
> This will probably have jumping around in the ages. They could be three in one chapter and 15 in the next then ten in the next one.
> 
> They're 4 in this chapter.

" You know you're gonna have to take that off eventually. "Deavon pointed out as Roman adjusted the sash of his new prince costume he begged Thomas to buy for him. Halloween was still a month away and Roman had been wearing it every day for the past week.  
"Try and make me, you fiend." Roman declared, pointing his cardboard sword at his throat. Deavon pulled it out off his hands and yeeted it into the hallway with a smirk. There was a startled yelp and a moment later Virgil and Logan walked in, Virgil wielding the sword.  
"Prepare to die, fool!" He yelled charging at Roman and whacking him, ignoring Roman's yells that it wasn't him. Logan rolled his eyes.  
"Thomas wanted us to inform you that it was time to go." He stated, sitting next to Deavon. They were going to the annual family barbecue for the first time. The last four times, one of them had gotten sick. Roman pulled the sword back from Virgil.  
"It wasn't even me!" He exclaimed . Virgil shrugged.  
"I heard you say that the first time. I just wanted to whack you." He took off running, Roman hot on his trail. Deavon and Logan followed slower. When they reached the front door, they found Thomas and Patton waiting.  
"Where are Ro and Virge?" Asked Patton cheerfully. Before Deavon could say anything, they came running down the steps. Virgil had gotten the sword again and was chasing Roman who was yelling threats.  
"Boys, break it up!" Thomas ordered, smiling and taking the sword from them. "We've got to go so you don't get this back til we arrive." They nodded and quickly pulled on their shoes. "Everyone ready? Let's go."

Once they arrived, Thomas had to introduce them to everyone. And there were a lot of people. Like a billion. Logan said it was closer to three dozen but whatever. They were the only kids there and everyone was obsessing over them. Roman and Patton loved it but Deavon, Logan and Virgil weren't exactly thrilled. After dinner, it had gotten dark and everyone huddled around a campfire in the backyard. Deavon, Roman and Patton were chasing each other with the sword while Logan and Virgil were messing with the rocks and taking about some show they watched. Roman had the sword when there was a huge bang in the street. Deavon looked over there and saw somebody had crashed into someone else's car. The grown ups all began moving over there to see what happened. Looking back at Roman and Patton, He saw they were both looking at the crash and not paying attention. He seized the opportunity and snatched the sword, running away with Roman and Patton not far behind. Confident they wouldn't catch him, he started running backwards. That was his first mistake. He tripped over a stick, falling through the air and releasing the sword as he fell. He landed hard, wincing but getting up immediately. He expected to see the others fighting for the sword but they were standing a few feet away, staring past him with a horrified expression. He turned and saw the sword in the middle of the firepit, surrounded by flames. He turned back to Roman, to apologize, to try to fix this, but they were gone. Logan and Virgil were only a few feet away in the rocks.  
"They ran inside. You might want to leave them alone for a second." Logan told him, adding another rock to the pile they had. Deavon felt so guilty. His eyes burned and his throat closed up. He hadn't meant for this to happen. He watched the flames lick the cardboard. Would Roman forgive him if he got it back? Before he could change his mind, he thrust his arm into the fire.

Logan heard an inhuman scream and leapt to his feet. A few feet away, someone was screaming and flailing, half of their face and one of their arms ablaze. With a shout, he and Virgil ran to them, knocking them to the ground, where he rolled over and over, putting the fire out. The adults arrived a moment later and Thomas scooped up Deavon, who was screaming and sobbing. Roman and Patton burst out of the house as someone called 911. Deavon was badly burned, half his face black. Virgil collapsed into Logan, crying hard. Logan sank to the ground, shaking. He could here sirens approaching and a moment later, he and Virgil were lifted up. Deavon was loaded onto a stretcher by a pair of paramedics and loaded into the ambulance. Thomas gathered the other four quintuplets. "I'm going to go with Deavon. Joan and Talyn are going to pick you up and you're going to stay the night with them, ok? They'll bring you to the tomorrow. Everything is going to be fine." He hugged them quickly, then jumped into the ambulance. It drove off quickly, it's sirens screaming. Logan, Virgil, Roman and Patton just sat there. Logan was in shock, horrified by what had happened. Virgil was sobbing on his shoulder, unable to stop. Roman was curled up in a ball, tears streaming down his face. Patton was face down, wailing. After what could have been seconds or could have been days, Logan felt Virgil bring lifted off of him and a second later, being lifted as well. Talyn brought them to Thomas's van and buckled them in, whispering reassurances. Joan came a second later with Roman and Patton. They buckled them up and hugged Talyn. "Tell me how he's doing as soon as you get there?" Joan nodded and Talyn got in the van. After a while of driving, Logan felt the vehicle pull into a driveway. Talyn got out and a second later, he and Virgil were scooped up. After a minute, they set them on a bed and left, coming back a minute later with Roman and Patton. Logan lay there as Talyn pulled off his shoes and sweater unable to move. They did the same with the others then gathered them up in a hug. "It's going to be fine. Everyone will be okay." They told them. Talyn tucked them in, then left. Logan didn't expect anyone to be able to sleep, but one by one, the stress of the day overwhelmed them and they drifted off to sleep.


	3. Burns: Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They visit Deavon in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this out. I'm not good at being responsible. I planned this to be a two parter but it most likely will get a third and maybe a fourth?

There's no good reason to visit a hospital, Virgil thought as they entered the building. Either you're injured or someone you know is. The bright florescent lights coupled with the white walls, floors and ceiling was blinding and everything was so loud. The four quintuplets were all silent, each lost in their thoughts. He jumped as an intercom crackled loudly overhead. "Dr. Hecarua to Intensive Care, Dr. Hecarua to Intensive Care." Across the room, Virgil spotted Joan. They seemed to be looking for them. Talyn spotted them at the same moment and led the four to them. "Hey, how is he?" Joan chuckled .   
"You mean since the last time you asked half an hour ago? Nothings changed." They said, hugging Talyn, then squatting down to be eye level with the four. "Hey, buddies. How's it going.p? How'd you sleep?" Virgil waved halfheartedly and the others murmured various versions of fine. Joan led everyone to a room on the third floor, stopping outside the door. "Kay, serious talk time now." Joan and Talyn sat on the floor, gesturing for them to do the same. They all complied. "Deavon was badly burned. His arm will heal and have a few scars. His face will heal but it will be marked. He is okay. The doctors patched him up. But we have to be quiet and careful. If you aren't you could hurt him or other patients. Any questions?" No one spoke. Virgil couldn't breath. What if he wasn't careful enough and hurt someone? "Is everyone okay to go in there?" Silence. Everyone stood up and Virgil pulled himself together enough to do the same. What if Deavon looked horrible? What if Virgil freaked out and hurt his feelings? Talyn entered followed by Roman, than Patton. Logan went next. Joan was holding the door open for him. He mustered up the will to move and stepped inside. He couldn't hear anything except a weird ringing noise. There was a large bed. Patton and Roman were sitting on the edge and Logan was climbing up. Talyn and Thomas were hugging. No one was watching him. He couldn't be in here, he couldn't stand the thought of hurting anyone. Joan let go of the door and it began to swing shut slowly. Virgil slipped out just before it did.

His heart pounding, he took off sprinting. He couldn't think, he couldn't breath, he needed to get out of there before someone got hurt. He ran down the stairs as fast as he could. Entering the lobby, he glanced around. No one was looking so he bolted outside. Somehow while he was running, he stopped in front of a Coffee shop. Depresso was the name. He decided to go inside and catch his breath. Surely that wouldn't hurt anyone? The place was clean and bright but not like the hospital. It had a lot of darker colors and the smell of coffee was soothing. He was the only one inside. There wasn't even any staff. Just as he thought that, a man came roller blading from the back. "Sup, bitches." He said loudly. He was wearing a leather jacket in spite of it being ninety degrees and was wearing sunglasses in spite of being inside. He was holding one of those sparkly Starbucks cups. "Oh hey, lil man. What're you doing here?" Virgil shrugged. "Good answer. Here, hop on one of the stools. I'm bored so let's chat." Virgil did as he was told, confused. Wasn't he going to ask about his parents or something? Surely he didn't actually want to talk to Virgil? "Oh, the name's Remy. Do have any social media?" Virgil shook his head then spoke.  
"My name's Virge. And no, I don't have any social media." He had no clue why he said Virge instead of Virgil but he liked it. Remy shook his head.   
"You live a sad life, dude. You need an account. Hey, can I take a pic of us for Instagram?" He asked. Startled , Virgil agreed. Who was this strange man? He snapped a picture and after typing for a second, showed him the caption. 'Hanging out with this random kid, Virge. He's better company than most adults.' He gave Remy a thumbs up and it was posted. "Do you drink coffee or hot chocolate?" Remy asked grabbing a mug. Virgil shook his head.   
"I don't have any money." He explained. Remy smiled.  
"You get a friend's discount. Free." Virgil shook his head again.   
"No, you don't have to-" Remy sighed.  
"I'm being so kind and you reject me." He flung his hands out dramatically then hit the ground hard. Virgil yelped in shock and immediately looked over the edge.  
"Are you okay??!!" He exclaimed . His heart was pounding. He hadn't been careful or quiet. Remy lay on the ground, arms over his face.  
"No! I'm dead and dying and I've been betrayed and I am fatally wounded!" He yelled . Virgil giggled. He didn't know what it was but he was starting to really liked this man. Remy gasped. "I am dying and you're laughing! You are laughing! This is a betrayal of the highest order, this is treason! You come under my roof and treat me like this! No, no, this is unacceptable! You're dead to me!" Virgil laughed even harder. Remy sighed. " Traitor. " He sat up and ripped off his skates, chucking them. "You, too." He whispered, glaring at them. He hopped to his feet as the phone started ringing. "You mind if I take this?" He asked Virgil, who shook his head. Virgil distracted himself by sounding out the menu on the wall, noticing that pumpkin spice was on the normal menu instead of seasonal. Remy finished his conversation and came back.  
Hey, Virge? That was Emile Picani. He works at the hospital." Virgil's smile fell from his face. "And that answers my question. He saw you on my Instagram." They sat in silence for several minutes, Virgil struggling to control himself. "What do you want to do?" Virgil looked up, startled. "You want to go back, do you want me to come with, do you want them to come here? It's up to you. We could ignore it, but they'd come here eventually. What do you want to do?" Virgil shrugged and looked down, studying the floor. Remy sighed. "You have a brother in the hospital, right? He's the burned kid Emile mentioned?" Virgil nodded. "Why did you leave?" Virgil stayed silent. He couldn't speak. "Were you afraid?" Virgil nodded again. "Of what?" Virgil couldn't answer. His heart was in his throat. "Were you scared of what your brother would look like?" Virgil thought for a second. He didn't care what Deavon looked like. He shook his head. "Were you afraid of him being angry?" Virgil froze. He hadn't even thought of that but Virgil had only been a few feet away, he could've stopped it. Why didn't he stop it? He felt a pair of arms embrace him. "Hey, Virge, calm down, bud. It's not your fault, it's no one's. I know he's not angry, he couldn't be. It's not your fault." Remy's voice was soft and strangely comforting and Virgil found himself believing him. "Are you okay to go back?" Virgil cleared his throat.  
"Come with?"  
"Of course." He said. " I never miss a chance to show off my Gucci slides to the world. " He ducked under the counter and then slapped them down on front of Virgil. "Aren't they fabulous?"  
" Don't your customers use this counter to eat? "  
"They don't eat straight off it, do they? That's what I thought, you smart aleck." They left the shop, teasing each other


	4. Chapter 4

This isn't a chapter, but an apology. There were two chapters on here before, "The first reason" and " another reason. " I deleted them and I ask you to forget the existed. They were poorly planned, badly written and I don't like the direction they headed in. It wasn't thought out very well and it wasn't a very good idea either. They were bad. I'm sorry.

I just started a new job so this probably won't be updated for like a month. It's rouging, which is walking through cornfields and killing the taller ones. It pays really well but it is BRUTAL. I'm exhausted and everything hurts when the day is done. I'm going to buy a laptop so I'll be able to type faster and update more often but it probably won't be until rouging season is over. It should only be a month. I'm really sorry about this, but there is nothing I can do.


End file.
